The enemies of my past
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: A long time ago Master Fung had a falling out with an old friend now many years later they both temples and their students a fueding too. In a time to despair both temples must come together


The monks of the Northern Xiaolin Temple were currently looking for a shen gong wu in Northern Paris. The Cat's claw allowed the user to grow their nails into razor sharp talons.

"Has anyone found it yet?" The shoku warrior Raimundo said.

"No it's hard looking through all of this tall grass." His girlfriend Kimiko said.

"So why don't you burn it Kimiko?" The Texas Cowboy said.

"No she can't do that she might destroy the shen gong wu" Brainiac Flannery said.

"She's right" Her twin sister Aquanette said.

"Too bad! Xiaolin Losers!" Evil Boy Genius (Or so he proclaims) Jack Spicer said as he flew into the air holding the cat's claw.

"Oh no where'd he come from?" Dragon of nature Mystic said.

"I am not letting that idiot Spicer getting another Shen gong wu from me." Aqua said standing up. "Clay cradle me. Flannery I'm going to need those legs of yours" Aqua said clenching her fist.

"You got it sis" Flannery said standing up.

Aqua ran up and Clay tossed her into the air.

"You're going down Spicer!" Aqua said landing on Jack's Back and pushing him to the ground.

"You broke my jet pack!" Jack said standing up.

"That way you can't get away!" Flannery said clenching her fist. "Eagle Strike kick!" Flannery said kicking the glove out of Jack's hands.

"Ow! Did you have to wear those leather boots?!" Jack said grabbing his hands.

"Of course" Flannery said.

"Now why don't you run home to your mommy before something bad happens" Aqua said.

"This isn't over!" Jack said pressing a button on his watch. His rock showed up and he hopped inside and flew off.

"No this isn't what we're looking for Summer" They heard a voice say behind them. They turn around to see a boy with spiky dark red hair and dark yellow eyes holding the cat's claw standing next to a girl with orange hair and green eyes.

"Hand over the Cat's Claw at once!" Omi said.

"Take it little man" The boy said tossing it to Omi. "We've got no use for it"

"I remember now! You two are from the Pale Lotus Society!" Omi said. "Your master is our master's sworn enemy!"

'Why would Master Sage be enemies with Master Fung?' Flannery thought.

"It seems that way little man" The boy said. He noticed Flannery and made his way over to her. "Well hello beautiful"

'Same old Roy' Flannery thought with a small smile.

"And what might your name be?" Roy said taking her hand.

"I'm Flannery and you are?" Flannery said.

"Roy Higurashi at you service milady" Roy said kissing her hand.

"Hey now get your hands slimy hands off of her you no good varmint!" Clay said pulling Roy away from Flannery.

"Why don't you take your prissy butts away from here? This shen gong wu is ours!" Raimundo said.

"Like I've said before we have no use we don't collect shen gong wu like you guys do" Roy said.

"Then what do you do all day?" Griffon asked.

"We are too busy saving the world from evil while you all are waiting around waiting for shen gong wu to pop up" Roy said. "We're just here collecting some herbs for our master. We're just here looking for some lemon grass"

"Oh well that's right here" Flannery said picking up the plant and handing it to him.

"Smart and beautiful. I like that" Roy said with a smirk.

Flannery just let out a blush and a girlish giggle.

"Okay that's enough. C'mon Flannery" Mystic said taking one of Flannery's arms.

"Yea you don't need to be around a jerk like him" Kimiko said taking Flannery's other arm.

"Oh c'mon he's not all that bad" Flannery said as they began to walk away. She turned her head to face him. "Bye." She said faintly

"Bye" Roy said waving at her.

Once they got home Flannery ran to her room and closed the door and the others went to the kitchen.

"What was up with that Roy kid?" Raimundo said.

"Yes! That boy was an absolute ruffian!" Omi said waving his finger.

"But what was up with Flannery?" Mystic said. "She was totally crushing on him!"

"I know! It's not like Flannery to fall for the bad girl. The girl's never even broken a law!" Griffon exclaimed.

"Oh c'mon guys leave her alone she's only one person" Aqua said looking up from her meal.

"Aqua you don't care that our sister's falling for a bad boy?" Kimiko said folding her arms across her chest.

"As long as she stays out of my hair I really don't care" Aqua said taking a bite of her food.

Flannery was lying on her bed when a knock came to her window. She walked over to it and opened it and Roy the boy from today climbed in.

"You're late" Flannery said folding her arms across her chest.

"Yea who had to run a special herb mission today?" Roy said kissing her forehead. "I got something for you"

"What?" Flannery said cocking her head slightly to the side.

"Favorite roses" Roy said pulling a bouquet of red roses from behind his back.

"Oh Roy they're beautiful" Flannery said taking them from him. She put them in a vase and walked over to her closet and pulled out a little red dress. "So Roy how's this for our date this weekend?" Flannery said holding up the dress.

"Looks nice" Roy said lying down on her bed.

"Ugh! You say that for every dress I make" Flannery said putting the dress back into her closet.

Griffon was walking down the hallway toward her room when she heard talking from Flannery's room.

"Hmm I really shouldn't" Griffon said putting her ear on Flannery's door. "It can't hurt."

"Anyway I got you something else" Roy said standing up.

"Roy you don't have to give me things every time you see me" Flannery said sitting down at her desk.

"Roy?" Griffon said quietly

"You deserve it. You're a princess and you need to be treated like one" Roy said

"Fine, fine. What is it?" Flannery said with a smile.

"Well I got you what I promised" Roy said pulling out an engagement ring.

"Oh Roy it's beautiful! How could you afford this?" Flannery said.

"I have a lot of money saved up. This makes our engagement official" Roy said slipping the ring on her left ring finger.

"Roy it's perfect." Flannery said looking at the ring.

"Engagement?!" Griffon said shocked.

"But when you're around the humans wear it on the other finger and if they ask you got it from that rich foster dad of yours" Roy said.

"Okay. I will" Flannery said giving him a small kiss.

"Good I've got to get going but I'll try to come later okay?" Roy said kissing her forehead.

"Okay bye" Flannery said as Roy climbed out the window.

"I've got to tell the others!" Griffon said loudly. She began to run but she was quickly tackled to the ground. She looked and saw Flannery pinning her arms above her head. "Flannery! What the heck are you doing?!" Griffon said.

"I know you heard everything and you're not telling anyone!" Flannery said.

"Just explain something to me! Why are you engage to that jerk?!" Griffon said struggling.

"He's not a jerk! When my dad left he wanted someone to take care of me and Aquanette so he set us up with his best friend's sons Roy and Marth at first I was totally against but then Roy and I started hanging out more and more and then we became friends and then I fell in love with him so he gave me a ring and I just took it okay?! Is that so wrong?!" Flannery explained.

Griffon thought it over. "No, it isn't. We were all too quick to judge, & I for one am sorry for that. If you love him, then do what you will; you probably don't need or want to hear this but you have my approval."

"You won't tell anyone?" Flannery asked.

Griffon shook her head. "Shifter's honor. Not a single word is going to escape my mouth about the subject until you want to tell them."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Flannery asked again.

"I may be nosy, but I know when it's time to zip my lip. Why do you think none of you know a lot about what I did before I joined the temple, not even Mystic?" Griffon explained.

Flannery hesitated. "I guess." She got up & helped Griffon to her feet. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Now, if he were more like that no good Phoenix Lesser, then I would totally spill, but he isn't so I can stay quiet. See you later." Griffon confirmed & turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Flannery wondered.

"To get my gear. I have kendo practice with Omi today." Griffon said. "And today I will beat him. He won't win this time."

Flannery laughed. "Good luck then." She turned to go back into her room.

"Both of you stop." Mystic yelled. Griffon & Omi turned away from each other. "You aren't focused. Better to stop before one of you gets really hurt."

"Sorry." The two chorused.

Mystic sighed. "Are you two still bothered by Roy?"

"Yes." They said again.

"No more kendo until you clear your minds. Just like grandfather says, 'You must drown out all distractions; quiet the storm in your mind." Mystic told them.

"Fine." They stalked away from the girl.

"You never let us do anything." Griffon called back, "It's because we're small, isn't it?"

Mystic sighed & shook her head.

Later that afternoon the monks were looking for a new shen gong wu.

"Maybe because the Pale Lotus Society does not collect Shen gong wu we will not have to deal with those ruffians at the Pale Lotus Society!" Omi said.

'Ugh just kill me now' Aqua said putting her hands on head. She didn't like it when the monks talked about her friends at the Pale Lotus Society buy she couldn't let them know of her and sister's life long engagement.

They landed on the ground and began to look around.

"Dojo what're we looking for?" Flannery asked.

"The animal kingdom it turns the user into any animal real or fake" Dojo explained.

"But why do we need that? You have me" Griffon said.

"The more we have one kind the better unless it's evil" Flannery said.

"Yea whatever you sound like a fortune cookie" Griffon said folding her arms across her chest.

"Well let's split up this town can't be all that big. We'll meet here if we find anything" Raimundo said.

"Right!" The others said before splitting up.

Aqua was running around looking for the shen gong wu when she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw her boyfriend/fiancée Marth. He has dark midnight blue hair and dark grey eyes.

"Marth" Aqua said looking up at him.

"Aquanette hey" Marth said. He leaned down to kiss her but she backed away a little. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry but we can't be seen kissing what if someone from my temple sees us." Aqua said.

"What makes you think I care about those humans from your temple?" Marth asked putting his finger under her chin.

"I know you don't care about them but they care about Flannery and me and they don't like you guys for some reason" Aqua said.

"They don't scare me. So…can I come over tonight?" Marth asked. He came to see her about every other night and sometimes he even spent the night.

"Of course you're coming over tonight we'll talk about it later I've got to go" Aqua said.

"Not yet" Marth said leaning to kiss her.

"Get your hands off of Aquanette!" They heard a voice say.

"Oh no" Aqua groaned moving away from Marth. They turned around to see Omi and Clay walking toward them.

"We know you're from the Pale Lotus Society and we will not let you anywhere near Aquanette!" Omi said pulling Aqua away from Marth.

"Whatever" Marth said with a shrug. He watched as Omi and Clay pulled his fiancée away from him.

Later that night the monks were eating dinner when they noticed the twins' odd behavior.

"Flannery is something wrong?" Kimiko asked.

"No I'm fine." Flannery said with a sigh. "I'm just a little tired with all that's been happening today"

"Don't let those Pale Lotus Society punks get to you. They're nobody" Raimundo said.

Flannery was doing her best not to cry as the others were talking so badly about her fiancée. Aqua just took it in stride since she was good at hiding her emotions.

"Yea I guess so" Flannery said with a shrug.

"You don't worry about that Roy kid you'll find someone much better than that. You can do so much better than a bad boy" Mystic said patting her back.

"Yea you're right" Flannery lied.

After dinner Flannery went to her room and opened the window to wait for Roy. A few minute later Roy climbed in with a duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Hello love" Roy said once he was completely inside.

"Hey" Flannery said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked.

"Just some things that the monks said made me upset. It's not a big deal" Flannery said with a shrug.

"It is a big deal. You're my fiancée and no one makes my fiancée sad and thinks they can get away with it" Roy said.

"Keep your voice down. They don't know you're my fiancée remember" Flannery said.

"I know but I don't like them." Roy said wrapping his arms around her waist. "They took you away from me"

"No one can take me away from you" Flannery said before kissing his cheek. "Now go get dressed so we can go to bed. Remember you have to be out by 6 tomorrow morning" Flannery said.

"Okay fine" Roy said taking his duffle bag and walking into her bathroom. Flannery quickly got dressed and climbed into bed. Roy walked out in a white T-shirt and red flannel pajama bottoms and climbed into bed after her.

"Good night" Flannery said.

"Good night love" Roy said before kissing her forehead.

Aqua was in and out of sleep in her room she was suddenly woken up from the sudden weight on her bed. She opened her eyes to see Marth looking back down at her.

"What took you so long?" Aqua said her voice heavy with sleep.

"Just some Shoku stuff don't worry about I'm here now. Just try to get back to sleep" Marth said running his fingers through her hair.

"Okay" Aqua said with a yawn.

Outside, Omi, Mystic, Clay, & Griffon sat in the garden to watch the stars. "Why do you guys hate the Pale Lotus Society?" Griffon asked suddenly.

"Why do you ask?" Omi replied.

Griffon leaned back on her elbows & tilted her head back. "I guess I just want a better understanding of why you don't like them is it because of the temple masters or is it something else? It just seems that, well, if you really get to know them than they wouldn't be so bad."

"You must be pulling our legs. How could you say that?" Clay responded. "You don't know them."

This made Griffon angry. "Neither do you. In this situation, you can either be friends, like shifters & fleshies or enemies, like shifters & nightwalkers."

"Nightwalkers? Griffon, are you talking about vampires?" Mystic wondered. "They don't exist."

Griffon chortled. "Shows what you know. Now answer my question." The three others looked at one another for an answer, none of them had one. Griffon stood up & headed back inside. "Real good answer guys."

Omi looked up at Clay. "Does she hate us now?"

"I reckon she does just a little." Clay answered.

"More like a lot." Mystic argued. "She isn't one to take to someone she doesn't know. If she wants to defend them than she must know something we don't." She shrugged. "But I could be wrong. She could just be trying to better understand why you guys feel this way. Technically, I don't get it either."

"Only three people know why this feud is going on & I know that I won't get an easy answer to it. I might as well go to the most knowledgeable in the subject." Griffon said to herself as she walked down the dark halls of the temple. She stopped at the door at the end of the corridor, knocking three times & waiting for an answer.

"What?" A voice asked when the door opened.

Griffon looked down at Dojo. "Hey Dojo, I need to talk to Janyu."

"Janyu? No one ever calls him that anymore." Dojo thought aloud. He moved aside. "Go ahead."

"Hello young one." Master Fung greeted. "What do you need at such a time?"

"I just have some questions about the feud with the Pale Lotus Society. They said something about you & Master Sage being enemies, & I just wanted to get everything clear. I don't have to be the Darkness to sense the hatred that the two of you have for each other." Griffon explained.

"I knew this would come sooner or later. I have told the monks that the Pale Lotus Society are our enemies but they have never asked why" Master Fung said with a sigh.

"You could start by telling me" Griffon said ago.

"Lo Shu or Master Sage as he is called now and I were very good friends. We both went to the best temple in the world the Peace and Harmony temple." Master Sage said.

"The Peace and Harmony temple. I don't think I've heard of that" Griffon said.

"That's because it was destroyed about two years after it was built by an group called the Black Mantis Clan. Anyway Master Sage and I decided to open our own temple together once we graduated and he came up with the Pale Lotus Society. We took on 6 students there was Damon Li, Isis Williams, Shen Zhen, Aria Chen, Ozai Tusinko, and Kitana Long.

"You taught the twins parents?" Griffon said shocked.

"Yes for a short period of time. As you already know Ozai and Kitana became very close and the twins were born when Kitana was 16 and Ozai was 17 I was an assistant in their birth" Master Fung said.

"Wow so young" Griffon said.

"Yes before the twins were born Damon and Isis had a son Damon Li Jr." Master Fung said.

"I see" Griffon said.

"Even though the twins were born Ozai and Kitana still had to perform their duties as members of the Pale Lotus Society so when the twins were about 5, without Master Sage's consent I sent them on a very important mission to infiltrate a Black Mantis Clan camp being the warriors that they were I thought they would be back soon but they've been missing ever since. I finally had to tell Master Sage that his son and daughter-in-law were missing. He's hated me ever since." Master Fung explained.

"Have you tried making up with him?" Griffon asked.

"Yes I've tried a few times but Lo Shu has always been immature we've even come to points of physical violence" Master Sage said.

"I'm sorry Master Fung but you should really try harder to make amends with the twins' Grandfather." Griffon said.

"I just don't see the point anymore. I'm trying and he's being immature." Master Sage said with a shrug.

"…The twins don't know do they?" Griffon said.

"…No I don't have it in my heart to tell them. All they know about is the fighting." Master Fung said hanging his head down.

Flannery heard everything. She could not believe what she heard. Master Fung sent her parents away he was the reason she had so much pain in her life. She was getting ready to punch a whole in the wall but she held in her emotion and her anger like she always dealing with overly emotional things. She got Roy his glass of water and walked back into her room.

"Hey Flannery is something wrong?" Roy asked.

"No I'm fine" Flannery said. "Here" She said handing Roy the glass of water.

"Thanks" Roy said.

"Roy can I ask you a favor?" Flannery said starting to cry.

"Sure Flannery what's wrong?" Roy asked putting his hand on her cheek.

"These humans have hurt Aqua and me for the last time and I can't take it anymore so after training tomorrow at around 4 I want you and Marth to come get me and Aqua and take home to the Pale Lotus Society" Flannery said.

"Of course Flannery. Are you sure?" Roy said.

"Yes. Something very bad will happen if I stay here" Flannery said fully crying now.

"Of course." Roy said pulling her into a tight hug.

Back in Master Fung's room, Griffon wouldn't give up. "What if you tried to get the students to be friends, would that help any?"

"No, child. I'm afraid it would do little. Why are you so stuck to making things right?" Master Fung asked.

Griffon sat beside Master Fung on his bed. "I'm just sick of so much fighting. My siblings & I have witnessed it so many times that it just makes my stomach get knots. You taught my father when he was here, surely you know about my parents feud over my life. That's what bugs me; it seems like almost the same thing only different." Her eyes watered & she looked away from him. "Why do you care so much, Janyu?"

Master Fung put a hand on her shoulder. "I took your father in because everyone else was gone in his life. You were born in this temple & I have taught you since you returned here. You are practically a daughter to me."

"Thank you, Janyu. I guess I should lighten up. If it has gone on for so long than I could do little I suppose." Griffon sighed. Another knock came to the door & it opened all the way to reveal a young woman.

"Hadrea, I have news of your parents' location. So I came just as you wished." She stated. She walked in & greeted Janyu before pulling Griffon up & out into the hall. "Little Haddy, I'm so sorry. Truly I am. But I think you need to come to Glamis one last time."

Griffon was shocked at the suggestion. "Why? What happened?" The woman leaned closer & whispered in her ear. Griffon's eyes widened & she turned & ran. She shouted, "That's not true!"

In Flannery's room, a loud banging came to the door & Griffon's voice called her name. "Flannery, open up!" The voice cracked & stuttered.

Flannery got up & opened the door. No one was there, until she looked down. Griffon sat on her knees & sobbed into her hands, so Flannery bent down to her level. "Griffon, what's wrong? It's not like you to cry."

"He's gone! He's really gone, Flannery." Griffon gasped.

Flannery spoke in a soothing voice. "Calm down. Who is gone?"

Roy got up & joined the two. "What's going on?" He asked Flannery.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." She answered.

Griffon managed to choke the answer out before sobbing even harder. "My father, he's dead! Flannery, I'll never get to talk to him again!"

"Oh, Griffon, I..." Flannery didn't know what to say. "Tell me what you heard."

Griffon looked up. "My old teacher came here. She said that I had to go back to Glamis because of something. She kept saying that she was sorry about something. Then she leaned closer & said that my father was killed a few hours ago. I don't know how to handle this! I didn't even realize it when I should have. I loved him & now he's gone & I'll never get to see him again. Hey, Roy."

"I'm sorry about that Griffon." Flannery managed.

Roy apparently tried to comfort the shifter too. "Think of it this way, he's spent his whole life protecting you. Now, you are protecting him from anything that can hurt him by letting him go. He'll always be in your heart & you'll always be in his. He is now your guardian angel watching you from above."

Griffon looked at him & gave a weak smile. "You're pretty insightful for someone who comes off as a jerk. You're a big help, both of you. Thank you so much. I guess I'll say good-bye now."

"Why?" Flannery questioned.

Griffon stood up shakily. "For two reasons, the first is because I have to go to his...funeral & you know the second reason." She explained looking at Roy. "It was nice to meet you Roy. Send me a wedding invite, okay?"

Flannery gave her friend a hug before she went off to pack. "How did she know what I said?" Flannery asked Roy. He shrugged in reply. "Let's just try & get some sleep."

The next morning Griffon left to go home Flannery told Aqua what happened about Master Fung and told her to pack up her clothes.

"You know it honestly doesn't surprise me that Master Fung would do something like that. He's always about working no matter what happens" Aqua said packing up her clothes.

"It's just temple Masters are suppose to be men and women of honor and he's been lying to us all this time" Flannery said shaking his head.

"Don't worry Flannery we're going home now. We'll be with Roy and Marth all of the time and we won't have to hide our engagements" Aqua said.

"…Aqua I want to wait for Griffon to get back home before we leave" Flannery said.

"Why what's so special about Griffon?" Aqua said closing her suitcase.

"Well I just think she understands our situation better. Besides I want her to explain what's going on once we leave" Flannery said.

"I guess we can do that I mean Griffon been through some stuff too" Aqua said as Flannery sat down next her.

"Good I'll call Roy and Marth and tell them what's going on" Flannery said pulling out her phone and began texting Roy

A few days later Griffon returned home from her father's funeral.

"I wonder if the twins left yet" Griffon said putting her clothes away. She almost finish when a knock came to the door. "Oh come in" Griffon said standing up fully. Omi walked in holding a bouquet of flowers. "Omi hi"

"Hello Griffon Mystic made these for you" Omi said handing them to her.

"Thanks" Griffon said. "Hey Omi have the twins left yet?"

"Uh no. Why would the twins be leaving?" Omi asked.

"Oh! Um no reason! Just curious!" Griffon said with a nervous giggle.

"Oh okay then! Well I hope you are better because we have training in an hour!" Omi said walking out. The twins walked in wearing their civilian wear. Flannery was wearing a white T-shirt and jean mini skirt, Aqua was wearing a black T-shirt and jean mini shorts.

"Hey Griff" The twins said.

"How come you haven't left yet? Not that I'm complaining." Griffon said.

"It's okay we just wanted everyone here when we left and we were hoping that you could explain everything to the monks once we were gone?" Flannery asked.

"I don't know girls I don't think I can do that" Griffon asked.

"Please Griffon we're like the only ones that don't ask for much" Aqua said.

"I guess so if you put it that way" Griffon said starching her head.

"Thank you Griffon" Flannery said giving her friend a hug.

Later that day the monks were finishing up with training when Roy and Marth walked through the gate.

"What're you doing here?" Raimundo said.

"Now entering Master Lo Shu Sage of the Pale Lotus Society" Roy said ignoring Raimundo. Master Sage was a short man wearing black kimono, a wooden walking stick and multiple beaded necklaces around his neck.

"Grandpa you're here!" The twins said running over to hug him.

"Can we go now?" Flannery asked.

"Not yet I have a few choice words for an old friend. Roy, Marth wait here with my granddaughters" Master Sage.

"Yes sir!" The boys said nodding.

Master Sage walked over to Master Fung and looked him straight in the eye.

"Fung" Master Sage said.

"Sage" Master Fung said back.

"Well it's about time my granddaughters came to their senses and left this pour excuse for a temple and moved on to something more to their taste" Master Sage said.

"No one speaks bad of my temple!" Omi said with Raimundo and Kimiko holding him back.

"Ah yes and this must be your dragons." Master Sage said looking at Kimiko. "How dare you, Fung. To even think you that you would even consider letting a fire dragon into your temple after what happened to Ozai" Master Sage said looking back at Master Fung.

"What about your water dragon? Kitana was a water dragon and you still let a water dragon into your temple" Master Fung said glaring at him.

"That was a completely different situation. Giovanni was placed under as Kitana's protégé he has her training. Now were your fire dragon and/or water dragon trained by Kitana or Ozai?" Master Sage said.

"No they weren't" Master Fung said not looking his former friend in the eye.

"That's right because they are no longer here. They're on an 11 year mission that left my beautiful granddaughters without parents. Raised by another man it's a laugh really! Tohomiko? Hah! These girls are Tusinkos through and through!" Master Sage lifting up his cane. "And on that note I will taking my granddaughters away now. Come along girls." Master Sage turning around.

"Flannery, Aquanette wait!" Kimiko called out to them. They just simply kept walking away with their grandfather.

Later that night Omi couldn't believe it the twins' rooms were completely cleaned out. Every essence of the twins were gone. Even the name plates on their doors were gone. He sulked back into the living room where the others were.

"The twins are really gone. This isn't just another one of their tricks they're really gone." Omi said hanging his head down.

"I wonder what would of caused this." Clay said.

"I know what." Griffon said from where she stood at the door.

"What?" Kimiko asked.

Griffon moved to the middle of the living room, pulling out a bronze saucer & leather pouch. "With this little concoction, I can actually show you what happened. Just give it some heat & name an event." Mystic shot the saucer with a small fire ball while Griffon poured a yellow powder in the flame. "Be careful, this stuff also erases memory when it's cold or combined with liquids."

"How do you know how to do this stuff?" Raimundo asked the girl as she pulled her hair back.

Griffon shrugged. "It's only basic science mixed with a little unconventional thinking." The smoke began to rise when Griffon spoke in Latin. "It's ready." She sang.

"Show us the event that caused the feud between the Northern temple & the Pale Lotus Society." Omi instructed. The smoke formed a ball & seemed to almost solidify into an orb, showing a clear picture of the past.

Griffon began to narrate what was happening in the smoke. "Lo Shu Sage & Janyu Fung used to be the best of friends, seeing that they were both students at the Peace & Harmony Temple, the greatest temple in the world. Two years after it was built, it was destroyed by a group known as the Black Mantis Clan. After they graduated, Lo Shu & Janyu decided to open a temple together where they took in six students by the names of Damon Li, Isis Williams, Shen Zhen, Aria Chen, Ozai Tusinko, & Kitana Long. Ozai & Kitana became very close. When Kitana was sixteen & Ozai was seventeen, the twins were born, & here's a little tidbit, Janyu assisted in their birth. Even though the twins were born, they two still had to perform their duties as members of the Pale Lotus Society. When the twins were about five, Janyu sent them on a very important mission to infiltrate a Black Mantis Clan camp without Lo Shu's consent. Being the warriors they were, Janyu thought they would be back soon, but they never did. Janyu finally had to tell Lo Shu that his son & daughter in law were missing. He's hated Janyu ever since."

Kimiko looked at Griffon. "Then, show us what happened to Aquanette & Flannery's parents." She commanded.

The smoke swirled again & the orb seemed to solidify even more. Just when a picture formed, the orb hardened completely & shattered, sending shards in every direction. "What happened?" Mystic asked, pulling a piece of glass from her arm.

"I don't know." Griffon answered. "I guess some things just aren't meant for our eyes to witness." She picked a shard out of her leg & began gathering the pieces. "You guys go get cleaned up. I'll gather this junk up."

Clay helped Mystic & Kimiko up, complaining about his now ruined hat. "Calm down, big boy. I'll buy you a new one tomorrow." Mystic comforted him.

"Why did that really happen?" Omi asked when the others had left.

Griffon stood up, falling against Omi due to her punctured leg. "It should have worked. Only an outside force could have caused that. The spell was working perfectly up until that point, that's the only way it could have done that. Someone obviously doesn't want us to find out the truth.

"Wait a minute Griff I feel like you're hiding something" Rai said.

"What do you mean?" Griffon said becoming alert.

"I mean I understand the part about Fung and Sage but you remember when the twins left? Flannery took Roy's hand and Aqua took his brother's hand. Is there something going on?" Rai asked.

"Yes! I remember now! I walked into Flannery's room and she was staring at a ring on her ring finger!" Omi said wiggling his ring finger.

"Griffon?" Mystic asked.

"Well" Griffon said rubbing her head.

"'Well' what?" Mystic asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Griffon waved her hands in front of her. "It's nothing, really it isn't."

"Please tell us the truth." Omi stated, taking the shifter's hand.

"NO, I can't tell you." Griffon argued.

"Why can't you?" Raimundo wondered.

Griffon backed up. "I just can't. Some people have secrets that they don't want others to know. If I spilled I would also have to say a bunch of other stuff I never told you guys."

Mystic stepped closer. "Then you had better start talking."

Griffon gulped. "They're not doing anything. It was just a gift. I stayed three days longer than I was supposed to when I went to Glamis. There, you have your answers. Is that the phone I hear; I'll go get it. Bye!" She yelled quickly & ran from the room using her shifter speed. "I have got to stop listening to people's conversations. All it does is get ME stuck in the middle."

The get-away was short lived; Omi was soon back at Griffon's side, holding her hand again. "You can trust me, can you not?" he asked.

Griffon laughed at him. "You sound like Yoda."

"Who?" The boy wondered.

"Forget it." Griffon answered.

Omi shrugged it off & went back to asking. "Do you not trust me?"

"I trust you Omi," Griffon assured him. "But I also want people to trust me. They won't do that if I tell you guys."

"Not if they do not know it was you who told us." Omi smiled. "If you want, I will tell them that I knew in the firsy place."

Griffon hugged her friend. "Thank you, Omi. Okay, they're engaged. Aqua & Marth; Flannery & Roy." Omi walked off to tell the others, leaving Griffon to speak one last thought aloud, "Why do I feel as though I've just dug my own grave?"

"My friends! It is horrible!" Omi said as he ran back into the living room with Griffon following him.

"Omi what's wrong?" Kimiko asked.

"It is about Flannery and Aquanette! They are engaged to those horrible boys!" Omi said.

"Omi do you even know what engage means?" Griffon asked.

"No does this mean that the boys want to maim the twins?" Omi asked.

"No Omi! It means that the twins are going to marry those jerks from the Pale Lotus Society!" Kimiko said.

"Why would they do that?" Mystic asked.

"Flannery told me that their dad wanted them to have sense of security in their lives so he set them up with his best friend's sons." Griffon said.

"Ah hah! It makes sense now! They have to marry them! I say we sneak over to the Pale Lotus Society and see what they're doing!" Raimundo said. The others cheered in agreement. Griffon rubbed her temples in fustration.

'Why do humans have to be so stupid?' Griffon said.


End file.
